


The problem about how Doctor Strange used to be

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	The problem about how Doctor Strange used to be

[ ](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-8ikAXQqnUwo/Wr70SKOj_3I/AAAAAAAAKNA/F4-1THDr7rcy1LKPfBdNbmeqBfrnKWUcACLcBGAs/s1600/SmartSelectImage_2018-02-25-18-41-38.png)

Stephen is more worried about himself than saving others. He cares, of course, but he is more important, in his head. Obviously he’ll always have an excuse, saying his job will be able to save thousands, but that wouldn’t have stopped him from trying to help the hardest to treat patients, after all he was working with Christine in the emergency, he could have been spending that time trying to treat the patients he refused to treat.

Stephen is trying to attend to his meetings, get more money and fame. He’s trying to maximize his “clients”, not the “people he can help”. If he wanted to help people, he wouldn’t require so much money for his services and he wouldn’t deny helping those who asked (those who were desperate and that maybe he could have saved).

The Ancient One broke Stephen’s facade when she told him he decided to become a doctor to save his life above all the others, and she isn’t wrong.  
It’s even clearer in the comics.  
If we analyse his MBTI personality (ENTJ), he uses this Thinking, but in function of what he wants and he wants fame, money, success…  
All the rest is a big facade. Even if helping people and saving lives are objectives, they’re not the main ones.

 

[](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-TD-CVLmEbdI/Wr70wb3jQwI/AAAAAAAAKNE/PpoemYz_HOERxSsOaR-msdT5wIuqvnnKACLcBGAs/s1600/PicsArt_03-04-11.24.57.jpg)

  
And he changes SO MUCH that he accepted to be tortured and killed forever, over and over again so people on Earth would live.  
It was an huge, amazing character development.

 

Stephen wasn’t obligated to take all the cases, but the problem is that  **he was never sure if a case was impossible or not.**  Some could have been very hard to fix, but he could have given them a try.  
The Ancient One said  **his fear of missing kept him away from reaching greatness** , so she knew that **if Stephen had at least tried, he could have indeed saved many of the patients he considered an impossible cause.**  
He was one of the best, there were things only him (or badass neurosurgeons like him) could do, but he didn’t even try because he was afraid.  
It’s subtext that many cases he could have saved or at least improved the condition of many of his patients if he had tried to save them.


End file.
